gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Break-Up
The Break-Up 'is the fourth episode of ''Glee's fourth season. Source This episode is set to premiere on October 4th, 2012. This episode is directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon (Picture 1 in the gallery) and written by Ryan Murphy Source . Apart from the New York scene which was filmed on August 12th 2012, the main block of filming began on August 28th 2012. Source After this episode, there will be a 5 week hiatus. Glee will be returning with The Role You Were Born To Play on the 8th of November 2012. Because of the long wait before Episode 5, Ryan Murphy has confirmed on Twitter that he is preparing a 1 minute trailer that will air right after this episode ends. Spoilers Plot *All of the core relationships will be tested. Source *Brad Falchuk said about this episode: “I’m not going to say who breaks up and who doesn’t, but they all — Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Blaine, Will/Emma, Rachel/Finn — get kicked in the nuts. And it’s all about how do they recover — and can they recover? And some don’t. Absolutely some don’t. Of those couples, not all of them are going to make it. It’s like Titanic.”Source *We will see Finn during boot camp. Source *Rachel and Kurt are caught off-guard when they get unexpected visits in New York City. Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany deal with the long distance between them, and Will and Emma disagree on a new job offer. Source *Finn feels like a fish out of water when he gets his first taste of the Big Apple. As he observes Rachel’s life at NYADA, he questions his place in it. With Kurt’s fashion career occupying all his time, Blaine grows increasingly frustrated and decides to take matters into his own hands. Santana worries that Brittany is falling in with the wrong crowd. Will gets some good news, but Emma’s less-than-enthusiastic reaction leaves him disheartened. One gleek risks humiliation and takes a stand to protect another. Several couples reunite and make decisions about their futures. Source Finchel and Klaine *The Finchel and Klaine relationships will seem to be the most vulnerable. Source *Finchel break up for sure for a while Source *Kurt's decision to go to NYC will test his relationship with Blaine like never before. Source The problems they will face are about them being in two different worlds, since Kurt will be in NYC and Blaine still in high school. Source Source 2 *Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel will go to bed not speaking. Source *Teenage Dreams (acoustic version) will be sung by Blaine to Kurt, it's a complete re-make of the original they sung in Never Been Kissed. Give Your Heart a Break is sung by Brody and Rachel at the bar and Finn, Kurt and Blaine are assumed to be watching it. Source *Blaine sings to Kurt before Don't Speak begins and it happens at the piano bar. Source Brittana *Santana serenades Brittany in the choir room with Mine. SourceSource 2 *Santana surprises Brittany by coming down to Lima. Source *Brittany and Santana have a scene in a "hot and steamy" laundry room. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Santana gets hit on by a girl. Source *Kitty will hold a meeting in Breadstix. Brittany and Santana will be present along with Sam, Joe, Marley, and Jake. Source Source 2 New Characters *A new teacher will be introduced in this episode. She will be in her 50's and already married. It is unknown how many episodes she'll be in for. Source Scenes *Cory filmed a scene at McKinley which is either for this episode or The Role You Were Born to Play (8/27) Soruce *Lea, Cory, Chris and Darren filmed a scene which is most likely for this episode (8/28)Source *Naya and Heather filmed a scene together in the choir room for either this episode (8/29). Source *Becca, Jacob and Melissa filmed a scene (8/29) Source *Naya and Heather filmed more scenes together for this episode (9/4) Source *Lea and Cory filmed a Finchel scene for this episode (9/4) Source *Lea, Cory, Naya, Heather, Jayma, Matthew, Darren and Chris filmed a scene together for this episode. (9/04) Source *Lea, Cory, Chris, Darren and Dean filmed a scene together for this episode (9/5) Source *Naya filmed a scene in the Library at Louisville University set for this episode where Santana is hit on by a girl. (9/7) Source 1 Source 2 *Naya, Heather, Chord, Samuel, Jacob, Melissa and Becca filmed a scene at Breadstix where Kitty holds her first meeting and stages a rapture.(early hours of 9/8) Source 1 Source 2Source 3 *There's a scene on Rachel and Kurt's apartament where Finn explains to Rachel where he's been. (9/10) Source *There's another scene on Rachel and Kurt's apartament where they are getting ready to leave and Blaine arrives. (9/10) Source *On Kurt and Rachel's apartament there's a scene where they go to bed without speaking. (9/10) Source *Finn is caught by Kurt sneaking out of their apartment in New York. (9/10) Source *There's a flashback that shows that Finn shot himself in the Army Barracks. (9/10) Source *Cory, Lea, Darren and Chris filmed a scene together (9/20) Source Music *Cory Monteith was in the studio. (8/14) Source *Lea was in the studio recording a group song involving both Finchel and Klaine (8/3) Source *Cory, Darren and Chord were in the studio. (8/20) Source however this could be The Role You Were Born to Play *Lea was in the studio recording a Duet (8/24) Source however this could be for The Role You Were Born to Play. *Dean was in the studio (8/24) Source however this could be for The Role You Were Born to Play. *Chris Colfer and Jayma Mays were both in the studio (8/27) however, this could be for either The Role You Were Born to Play or a possible Christmas album. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea was in the studio (8/27) recording a sad song most likely for this episode. Source *Naya was in the studio for the first time this season to record one of her favorite songs, this is most likely for this episode. (8/27) Source *Naya was in the studio (8/29) however, this could be for The Role You Were Born to Play. Source Songs All songs confirmed by Amazon Source *Don't Speak' by ''No Doubt. Sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine. Source 1 Source 2 *'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Santana. Source 1 Source 2 *'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato. Sung by Brody and Rachel. *'Barely Breathing' by Duncan Sheik. Sung by TBA. *'The Scientist '''by ''Coldplay. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Emma, Will, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, and Kurt. Source (Promo) Source 2 *'Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version) '''by ''Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams/Unique Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source 1 Source 2 *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison Source Trivia *Second time they have released the same song twice but with different arrangments. (The first being Don't Stop Believing.) Gallery 4x04.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8onucNczz1qh5brco3 1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8omggl8Uf1qh5brco1 1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8omcdGTxp1qh5brco2 1280.jpg A0LuKluCUAELxEs.jpg Spl425685019-3140205619527282854.jpg Spl425534008--19711934404526289221.jpg 636432122.jpg 6364370681.jpg 636430609.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8omkxg7PB1qh5brco1_1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8onqqaBje1qh5brco1_1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8onqqaBje1qh5brco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8o4red4LX1ryxcjao7_r2_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o4red4LX1ryxcjao8_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o9c1KVkZ1qzlhm3o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o9emy3nq1r95rgfo1_400.png Tumblr_m8oafq40lu1qdmis6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8oaulSBMS1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8ob469x5Q1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8obqjoECp1qa0rmbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8ofqwJc5S1r1bk3no1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo1_250.gif Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo2_250.gif Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo3_250.gif Tumblr_m8oj95FsFL1qe476yo2_1280.png Tumblr_m8oopnP0rY1qh5brco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8op5hEyWV1qahheuo1_500.jpg 1fhfh.jpg 2sdf.jpg 3fhfh.jpg tumblr_m8ooj5vRdj1rsx2q2o1_250.jpg tumblr_m8ooj5vRdj1rsx2q2o2_250.jpg tumblr_m8rbsqGc4q1qegova.jpg tumblr_m8pthpAKKU1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg|the clapper for the break up scene Song4x04.png tumblr_m9r2mgXJYm1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg Tumblr_magnlgUGIo1r91bhh.jpg Barely Breathing.jpg|Barley Breathing Don't Speak.jpg|Don't Speak Give Your Heart A Break.jpg|Give Your Heart A Break Mine (Official).jpg|Mine The Scientist.jpg|The Scientist Movie_0001.gif 404 glee recap.jpg A36r3DqCMAA62Xe.jpg tumblr_mb55kdZyyL1qirrbso1_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes